fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette
|fullname = Annette Fantine Dominic |jap_fullname = |alias = Annie |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |age = 16 (pre-timeskip) |birthday = May 9 |fod_birth = 9th of the Harpstring Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = Dominic (ancestor) Gilbert (father) Unnamed mother Baron Dominic (uncle) |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |faction(s) = Blue Lions |occupation(s)= Student at the Officers Academy |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |class = Noble |mirage = |voiceby =Abby Trott |jap_voiceby = Takako Tanaka }} Annette is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Annette is a student at the Officers Academy who hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and a member of the Blue Lions. She possesses a minor Crest of Dominic. She is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Born to House Dominic, Annette is its latest heir having the Crest of Dominic. Her father, Gustave was the former Baron of Dominic and an exemplary knight in service to King Lambert. In the Imperial Year 1176 the Tragedy of Duscur occurred in which he was not present. In shame for not being there to protect and die for his king, he suddenly left in a self-imposed exile, leaving behind Annette and her mother in the care of his younger brother, who would become the new Baron of Dominic. Her uncle enrolled her in the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad where she had a natural gift for magic. She meets Mercedes here and the two become lifelong friends. After merely a year at the academy, she graduates with top marks. Academy phase Annette enrolls in Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180, and joins the Blue Lions under its house leader Dimitri. War phase Azure Moon Fulfilling the promise made by the Blue Lions five years prior, the core members minus Dedue reunite for the first time since the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery. After helping Byleth and Dimitri quell a band of bandits, Annette follows them throughout the rest of the war between the three nations. Paralogue Should Annette be in the same army as Gilbert and the two have established a C-Support, Annette decides to visit her uncle in order to obtain the Hero's Relic of House Dominic, Crusher, in order to give their army a boost in power. Gilbert advises that she does not do this as House Dominic has sided with Cornelia and will likely not give it. Despite this, Annette has decided to pursue the weapon anyways and Gilbert goes off with her to protect her, but asks Byleth and their army to wait outside just in case a fight happens. Just as he expected, his brother refuses to hand her the weapon and even threatens to capture her. Thanks to Byleth and their army, Lord Dominic is defeated, but left alive as the battle was merely a ploy to not only hand Crusher to Annette, but also protect his people from Cornelia's wrath. He promises to Gilbert to keep his wife safe while they continue their fight. Gilbert thanks Byleth in the aftermath of the battle and asks for them to continue to protect his daughter. Personality Annette is a cheerful and hardworking girl, naturally achieving top marks in the academy. However, she often will make missteps along the way that leads to nowhere and often to failure. Nevertheless, she maintains an air of positivity and is usually the one to raise the spirits of her classmates in dour situations. Annette has an interest in cooking and looks forward to opportunities to be in the kitchen. When she cooks, mayhem ensues with huge messes and sometimes small explosions, though none are harmed. Privately, she adores eating, especially sweets, and loves to sing cute songs, but is usually embarrassed when others catch her in the act. Mercedes is her best friend since their days at the School of Sorcery and is highly protective of her and has a fondness for her sweets in particular. Annette's relationship with her father is strained as he effectively abandoned her and her mother following the Tragedy of Duscur. Even though her father assumes a new name, she is instantly able to recognize him and seeks answers for his long absence. Though he maintains a stubborn front of distance from her, she cannot bring herself to hate her father and still loves him dearly. If they pursue their Support ranks, they can eventually reconcile and their family reunited after the war. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy The Fight for Fhirdiad Growth Rates |25% |30% |50% |50% |35% |35% |20% |30% |35% |} Maximum Stats |55 |43 |73 |69 |50 |49 |40 |41 |49 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Sagittae | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur |Abraxas |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Annette is a Magic oriented character of the Blue Lions, tied with Mercedes in terms of their Magic growths. She has excellent Magic and Dexterity growths, but every other base stat growth are very low, giving her rather shaky growths. Annette's magic is more based on Reason with a focus on Wind spells, most notably gaining Excalibur to deal with flying enemies so Tutoring her in this is her best route, especially since she starts with a D+ proficiency. The low Weight helps her to maintain a potential to double attack a plethora of enemies and is especially useful against the high Def Fortress Knights that show up near mid game. Her Faith spell pool has the standard healing Heal and later Recover, allowing her to help spread around the healing. She has access to the strongest Faith spell Abraxas which she can deal powerful damage. Aside from her Reason magic, Annette has strengths in Axes and Authority. The former may seem unusual given her poor strength growths, however Annette has the Crest of Dominic which not only helps to conserve Magic usage, but also grant her a natural affinity for Crusher, a magic based axe that allows her usage of the Combat Art Dust, a n art exclusive to her as the sole playable Crest of Dominic user. If the Axe is not obtained, she can still make usage of Bolt Axes in exchange, though she will need to have a B proficiency to use it. Annette also has one of the best supportive capabilities thanks to her Personal Skill Perseverance, effectively granting her Rally Attack from the start. Annette shines as a Rally unit and putting focus on her Authority will get her there faster. She has Rally Resistance at Rank D, Rally Speed at C+, and Rally Movement at S, giving her the most amount of Rally skills deployed by a single unit at four, and the only character besides Byleth who gets Rally Movement. Annette's subject weaknesses do not particularly hinder her as most Bows do not naturally fit her due to her low strength while Heavy Armor classes do not use Reason. She lacks a Budding Talent, but is otherwise a potent Magic user and best suited for classes that revolve around this. She ideally sticks to the Monk lines of classes, more so sticking to the Mage line as she has better outcomes increasing her spell casts for Reason. Going down that path leads to the Warlock class for incredible reason output plus increased Reason uses or can go into Gremory to reduce her damage, but also give her supportive utility by increasing her Faith usage. Annette also serves well in the Dark Knight class for the increased movement, access to Canto, and can use the Arrow of Indra to deal magic based damage with the class's native Lance requirement. Out of the Blue Lions, she is a great option for the Dancer class if looking to maximize as much utility out of her as possible. Dancer will allow her to refresh units and she can still maintain her quad rally skills to give her flexibility in how she supports her allies. However, choosing this class will hinder her offensive power somewhat. Supports * Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) * Dimitri * Claude * Linhardt * Caspar * Dedue * Felix * Ashe * Sylvain * Mercedes * Ingrid * Hilda * Hanneman * Gilbert * Lysithea Quotes :Annette/Quotes Possible Endings Annette - Bloomed Overachiever :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad where she took up a teaching position at the Royal School of Sorcery. She was a gifted instructor, and many of her students went on to become world-renowned sages. Though her talent for teaching was remarkable in its own right, she was perhaps best remembered for effortlessly securing the trust and respect of her many students, as well as inspiring all who knew her by living a life of kindness, cheer, and humility. Annette and Felix (Azure Moon) :After the war, Felix inherited the title of Duke Fraldarius from his late father, Rodrigue. Some time later, he married Annette, and the pair earned renown together by working hard at restoring their territory to and beyond its former glory. The people adored the pair: Felix for his fierce determination, and Annette for her boundless cheer. Years later, Annette threw herself into songwriting, and with the support and encouragement of her husband, she produced melodies that remained popular for generations. The lyrics became distorted over time, however, and the original meaning of the music was lost. Annette and Mercedes :After the war, Annette and Mercedes lived seperate lives: the former as a teacher at the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad, the latter as the proprietor of an orphanage in a village in the Faerghus region. Though they lived apart, they exchanged letters so frequently and shared their lives with one another in such detail that it was as though they were side by side. After many decades, Annette decided to resign from her post and move to the village where Mercedes lived to help run the orphanage. The life they lived there was modest, but it is said that they were happy to the very end. Annette and Dedue :Some time after the war, Dedue and Annette exchanged wedding vows in a modest ceremony and then settled down to a life in Fhirdiad. For them, after marriage stayed much the same as before. Dedue continue his duty to King Dimitri, and Annette took up a teaching position at Fhirdiad's school of sorcery. Though each gave the other space for the work that was important to them, they made sure to spend much of their free time together, and to bond over cooking and housework. Annette and Ashe (Verdant Wind) :After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He married Annette, and the couple's combined tenacity, intelligence, and courage proved more than a match for the many difficulties they faced in governing. Together they helped Gaspard territory flourish more than it ever had before. From his lowly origins and an orphan, Ashe grew to become a splendid knight, much beloved by his people. After he passed, his story was immortalized in a book that was authored by his beloved wife. Annette and Linhardt :When the Officers Academy reopened after the war, Linhardt gave up his inheritance to take on a position as a professor there. He soon married Annette, who had taken on the same job, and side by side, they helped to educate the next generation of students. Unfortunately, Annette took her teaching duties far more seriously then Linhardt, who was more concerned with his Crest research, and developed a reputation for falling asleep-sometimes more than once-during his own lectures. In their first few years as a couple she fought desperately to correct his behaviour, but later she learned to accept it, and even looked forward to finding creative ways to wake him up. Annette and Caspar (Crimson Flower) :In recognition of his achievements during the war, Caspar was given the title of Minister of Military Affair in the new Adrestian Empire. Though he was well-known for his valor in battle, it was his wife, Annette who reined in his recklessness and who truly kept the army in order. The troops came to see Annette as a motherly figure, and under her guidance, the Imperial army thrived. In their private life as a couple, the roles were totally reversed, as Caspar had to be the one to step in and correct Annette's various calamities around the house. Annette and Caspar (Azure Moon) :Annette returned to her hometown of Fhirdiad, where she took up a teaching position at the school of sorcery and mentored many great sages. Unfortunately, she remained prone to accidents, and one such event nearly took her life. Separated from her students in the mountains, she became totally lost–but just when it seemed she would never be found, she was rescued by none other that Caspar, who happened to be passing through on his travels around the world. After this lucky reunion, he escorted her to Firdiad, and during this his time there, the two fell in love. The couple's fateful tale inspired a generation of young, starry–eyed students. Annette and Gilbert :Gustave discarded the name of Gilbert and reaffirmed his oath of fealty to King Dimitri and the royal family. After returning to Fhirdiad, he reunited with his wife, who had returned to live with Baron Dominic, and his beloved daughter, Annette, who had begun teaching at the capital's school of sorcery. Though it was initially an awkward reunion, over time the family rekindled their love for one another. As the shadow of war receded from the Kingdom, the three spent their days happily making up for lost time. Etymology Annette is a name of French origin and is a diminutive form of Anna. The name is derivative of the Hebrew Hannah, originating from the Hebrew word Channah, meaning "favor" or "grace". Trivia * Annette shares her English Voice actor with Laegjarn and Nanna as she appears in Heroes. * Annette has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Mage and Warlock. *Annette stands at 151cm (or about 4’11”), growing to 153cm (or about 5’0”) after the time skip. *Annette and Mercedes are only characters to be playable in all paths whose Paralogue cannot be played in all routes, also making them the only characters who cannot obtain their Hero's Relic in all paths. Gallery Annette_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Annette. Annette SRank.png|CG artwork of Annette at S Support. Annette Portrait 5 Years.png|Annette's portrait after the timeskip. Annette 5 Years.jpg|Annette after the time skip. annette_noble.jpg|Annette's battle model as a Noble. annette myrmidon.jpg|Annette's battle model as a Myrmidon. annette soldier.jpg|Annette's battle model as a Soldier. annette myrmidon2.jpg|Annette's battle model as a Myrmidon after the time skip. annette mage2.jpg|Annette's battle model as a Mage after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Images